


Whispers of a Halberd

by Hose_Mad



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hose_Mad/pseuds/Hose_Mad
Summary: Heather always had a plan. Falling in love with a country girl while stopping a kingdom coup wasn’t necessarily one of them.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This was supposed to be a cute drabble based on heather gushing over her wives dress at their wedding (her new feh alt) but my brain was like what if we do the entire build up from meeting to the end of the war that sounds fun so thats what we’re doing, tags to be added on a chapter by chapter basis.





	Whispers of a Halberd

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Nephenee’s new alt in feh and I thought “she would totally wear that to her wedding” and my brain was like “oh... OH!!!” so I decided to make a oneshot of heather/neph wedding from heathers perspective but my brain said nah lets do it from the top. Hope you enjoy!

Heather always had a plan. It was a habit she developed during the war for her family’s survival. For her usual operation, it was simple. Charm the young apothecary and nab the medicine for her mother while he was too busy swooning to notice. It was almost too easy, with how easily the men were distracted once she pretended to be attracted to them. 

Despite her tendency to plan everything out, she had to admit, things hadn’t progressed as she’d expected them to today. The week started out fairly simple. She’d headed to a nearby town to play her usual game. Nothing of note happened there, she was in and out before the hormonal apprentice knew what had hit him. The real kicker of the night was when she stopped by the local tavern, before she’d even managed to order a drink.

“Trust me babe, you wanna get with this while you still can,” a boastful and arrogant voice declared loudly, “pretty soon, I’ll be a major general for Crimea, and other girls will be throwing themselves at me to bear my children.”

Nephenne turned, disgusted, to see an obviously drunk man attempting to seduce an even more obviously uninterested woman. Ordering a drink, she sat, still listening.

“Oh yeah? And what makes you think Queen Elincia is going to appoint you as a general? What heroic deeds have you accomplished,” she replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Please, that whiny brat won’t be on the throne much longer. Lord Ludveck’s plan to take the throne is almost done, and I, his loyal follower, have been promised a position of power,” he said in a haughty tone.

This. This was interesting. A coup? That’s useful information for someone with her expertise to have. She could probably sell the information to a rival duke. Or sell her silence to Ludveck. That would tide her and her mother for a few months at least, but where was the fun in that. Of course, there was a very small chance of the coup working, given how strong the Queen’s allies were, but lives would most likely be lost, and that just wouldn't do.

A shrill cry broke her out of her thoughts. While she was distracted with her musings, it appears the man got angered by the woman’s continuous rejection  
and behun to attempt to drag her out forcefully. Heather immediately stood up.

“Well, now, that just won’t do. Didn’t anyone ever teach you that you shouldn’t put your hands on a lady?” She asked mockingly, one hand on her hip, the other holding her dagger. 

Angered, and annoyed, the man tried to shove past her, muttering “get the fuck out of my way unless you want to end up like her,” as he did. Unfortunately for him, Heather was used to taking down larger guys. She easily grabbed his arm, bending it behind his back, creating a sharp pain. As soon as he let go of the woman, Heather released him, checking to see if she was okay. That may not have been the smartest move. 

Looking up, she noticed him start to angrily stalk towards her, the intent of his actions clear, she pushed the lady aside, and met him head on. 

Heather always had a plan. For fighting guys like him, it was simple. She ducked under his swing and kneed him in the crotch. As he doubled over in pain, she grabbed him and shoved him up against the bar, slamming his face into it. Twisting his arm behind him again, she heard a pop, probably a dislocation, and let his arm go. He turned around, face a bloody mess from his nose bleeding, and whimpering in pain.

Holding the dagger up to his neck, she uttered a single sentence, “Next time, I’ll make sure to break both your arms, understood?” To which he hastily nodded.

Turning around, the barkeep and other patrons were sitting shocked, and the woman she rescued managed a grateful thank you, telling her that if she was ever in town again, to ask for Melanie and she’d have a place to stay. Thanking her for her offer, she returned to the bar, downed her drink, and tossed ten gold down, before walking out. 

Now, more than ever, she was resolved to ruin Ludveck’s plan, especially if those were the kind of guys he employed. And, well, if she earned some favor with the Queen, that wouldn’t necessarily be the worst thing in the world, would it?

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I played RD, but I don’t remember there being a reason that Heather knew abt Ludveck and Yeardley, so I decided the prologue would cover that. Hooray! 
> 
> Writing fight scenes is rough.
> 
> I haven’t written anything since like January, so I’m a bit rusty. New account since I’m not that confident in my old work and wanna share this one with my friends. Let me know what you think! I’d appreciate any feedback you have :)


End file.
